warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Radioactive
Silverbreeze A songfic in The Hidden(Album) by Rainy. ''' '''The OA is Imagine Dragons. I'm waking up to ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust I'm breathing in the chemicals As the first fingers of dawn touched the horizon, Silverpaw surveyed what was once the BreezeClan camp. Blood, enough of it to fill a lake. Scraps of fur. Churned-up dirt and mud where there had once been a smooth, immaculate earthen floor. The ruined remains of what had once been a Clan. Her Clan. A tear slipped down her cheek. Gone. Everything was gone. There was nothing for it. Nothing left of it. And yet... she couldn't leave just yet. Not without saying good bye. Quietly, like a ghost in the camp she had once called home, she slipped through the dens. In the medicine cat's den, the scent of herbs was overridden by the harsh tang of blood and grit. There was no sign of their gentle medicine cat, Blossomwhisker, nor her soft-eyed apprentice Finchpaw. Silverpaw's shoulders slumped as she tried to block out the smells and sights, reminders of what GreenClan had done to her Clanmates. She couldn't stay here. I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus This is it, the apocalypse Whoa For the first time, Silverpaw felt like a thief - nay, even a prisoner - in her own home. Everything that had once been familiar to her was gone. Looking into the places she had played as a kit, seeing where she had become an apprentice, and observing the destruction wrecked upon those treasured locations was crushing her. It felt like something vital was being sucked out of her. It felt like the end of the world. Suddenly, everything seemed to be closing in on her. She had to get out of here. Now. In a blind panic, the she-cat charged out of the BreezeClan camp. As her paws hit the blood-stained soil, she knew she could never look back. She knew she would never go ''back. The road she walked was a lonely, hard one. And there was nothing she could do about it. 'I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones' 'Enough to make my systems blow' Around her, the wind mourned and sighed through the trees. Over and over again, Silverpaw reminded herself that the GreenClan cats could be back for her. She had to hurry. But she couldn't make herself do it. Her paws dragged, longing to feel the familiar ground of her territory. Tears slid unchecked down her cheeks. But slowly, gradually, it hit her- and then all at once, like a hurricane out of a bit of rain. "I don't belong here anymore. Everyone I knew and loved is gone." Somehow, saying it aloud made it final. Silverpaw crumbled. Her slight body folded in on itself, shaking with sobs of sorrow and despair. To an apprentice, it was nearly unimaginable what she was now facing. Alone and on the run from GreenClan, a sole soldier against an empire so great it had crushed her once-proud Clan. Quietly, Silverpaw cried her heart out, the tale of her sadness met only by the silent, passive woods. 'Welcome to the new age, to the new age' 'Welcome to the new age, to the new age' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive' When her tears stopped flowing, she lay back on the dried up grass and stared up at the bits of gray-blue sky she could glimpse between the treetops. BreezeClan was gone, and StarClan seemed infinitely far away now. All she had left was herself. She would have to survive alone. 'I raise my flags, don my clothes' 'It's a revolution, I suppose' 'We're painted red to fit right in' 'Whoa' 'I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus' 'This is it, the apocalypse' 'Whoa' 'I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones' 'Enough to make my systems blow' 'Welcome to the new age, to the new age' 'Welcome to the new age, to the new age' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive' 'All systems go, the sun hasn't died' 'Deep in my bones, straight from inside' 'I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones' 'Enough to make my systems blow' 'Welcome to the new age, to the new age' 'Welcome to the new age, to the new age' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive' 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive''' Category:The Hidden Category:The Hidden(Album) Category:Songfics